


i want you to hit the pedal, heavy metal

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Other, bartender doyoung rise, doyoung is non binary, feel free to point it out, he also has a bunch of piercings, im sure i used the wrong pronouns for him a few times, jungwoo is on a band but it doesn't really matter much in the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 09:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16699687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “You haven't drunk your water,” they note with a frown before their face lights up with understanding. “Do you think I spiked it?”Jungwoo shrugs sheepishly, avoiding looking at them in the eyes. Doyoung hums, taking Jungwoo's glass and downing the liquid in one go, silently taking another glass and a sealed bottle of water and pouring it right in front of his eyes.“You should have some more faith in me,” Doyoung teases, placing the new glass in front of him. “I would never try to poison anyone, especially if they look as cute as you.”





	i want you to hit the pedal, heavy metal

**Author's Note:**

> i shamelessly used lyrics from rock me by one direction as the title. also the ending is rushed and overall terrible im really sorry for that.

Jungwoo would have never thought of being in a rock band could be so exhausting, but he has the slight inkling that it somehow has to be more with his rowdy and  _ way  _ too loud bandmates than the fact that they've been touring non-stop for numerous parts of the country for a two weeks now with little to no sleep. Or maybe it could be both of those things combined, but Jungwoo has run on absolutely no sleep before and he's no stranger to the heaviness in his eyes after his insomnia has kept him up all night and he’s inclined to say that this is different, another kind of tiredness that can only be caused by having Ten and Donghyuck in the same room for more than five minutes, two if they’re talking about fashion statements and gender roles and society, and Jungwoo surely agreed with their arguments and points of view but when you wanted nothing more than to go home to your sweet bed, politics was exhausting.

He heaves out a sigh, slumping against the bar table languidly. Theoretically speaking, a beer would be of great use to him at the moment, to get drunk out of his mind and forget even his own name and the language he speaks, but after dealing with an alcoholic father for more than 18 years of his life (and counting, on the rare occasion Jungwoo pities him enough to answer the phone, or when he calls from one of his friend’s cell phones, so he can't recognise the number.), he’s promised himself that he'd never ever try a single drop of the drink, and he's very much kept his promise to the day, despite all the stress he's had to suffer. He remembers, remembers very well each time one of his friends put a can of beer in his hands, unconsciously, not trying to be mean, just simply forgetting that Jungwoo didn't drink, the countless times his father called him on his birthday, words slurred and the smell of alcohol obvious even through the electronic device and Jungwoo making up half assed excuses and hung up on him after a while, too tired to listen to the man. 

He rests his head on the cold polished wood, feeling a headache start to creep up, allowing his eyes to close and for his body to relax in the surprisingly calm bar. He knows falling asleep in a public space isn’t exactly secure in any way, but he only has enough money to hail a cab and he left his phone at the dorms to avoid Kun’s nagging about leaving them behind, running off to who knows where without any of them knowing. His intentions weren't to actually to take a nap in the bar table, but his mind was too tired to even think about _what_ could happen to him.  


He's woken up by someone shaking his shoulder lightly, and he thinks they're talking to him but he can't really make out what they're saying. He lifts his head from the wood, blinking a little dazedly as he tries to keep himself from falling asleep again, scrubbing his eyes softly. He stretches lazily, eyes taking in the figure in front of him staring at him if only a little amused. He takes a look around, confused until he remembers that he was in a bar, and the person in front of him was much likely the bartender. 

He opens his mouth to apologise, ready to explain himself, not really wanting to be kicked out of a bar for  _ sleeping _ , but the bartender is offering him a glass of water with a little smile on their face, and Jungwoo has to admit that if they were to kick him out, he would willingly go with them and even let them punch him in the face if they so desired, because they were  _ unfairly handsome _ , looking straight out of a magazine and Jungwoo had always been weak for attractive people. 

“Hope you had a nice dream,” If Jungwoo didn't want to die before, he most definitely wants to know because they weren't only insanely good looking but their voice was melodious. Jungwoo hated ASMR videos but if they were the voice recording them, he would listen to them every day. “I think you're the first ever person to fall asleep in a bar without drinking a single drop of alcohol.”

Jungwoo laughs embarrassedly, accepting the glass. He watches as Doyoung — that's what his name tag said — caters to the other clients and takes the opportunity to take a better look at them. At first glance, it was impossible not to notice the piercings on their face, two studs on top of their right eyebrow, a nose ring, a snake bite ring and an industrial barbell piercing on both of their ears, their hands were also tattooed and from what he could see, one of the tattoos extended all the way up to their arms. He looked more fit to be in a rock band than Jungwoo. 

He looked down, starting to swirl the water around in the glass slowly. He didn't think Doyoung would actually poison him, the bar had a pristine reputation and all their employees were nice and respectful, but it was better safe than sorry and Jungwoo wouldn't hear the end of it if he got himself kidnapped without anyone knowing his location. 

He's snapped out of his thoughts when Doyoung comes back, a small smile on their face that totally contradicts their scary appearance. 

“You haven't drunk your water,” they note with a frown before their face lights up with understanding. “Do you think I spiked it?”

Jungwoo shrugs sheepishly, avoiding looking at them in the eyes. Doyoung hums, taking Jungwoo's glass and downing the liquid in one go, silently taking another glass and a sealed bottle of water and pouring it right in front of his eyes. 

“You should have some more faith in me,” Doyoung teases, placing the new glass in front of him. “I would never try to poison anyone, especially if they look as cute as you.”

Jungwoo can't help but laugh at the shameless compliment, a wide smile painting his face. He quite liked this person, he decided.

“Isn't it against the rules to flirt with the customers?” Jungwoo teases while he takes small sips of his water. 

“Even if there were, I would break all of them just to talk to you.” They winks cheekily, sliding away a few seconds later to attend another customer. 

Jungwoo doesn't really have much to do, phoneless and all, so he settles for watching Doyoung as they mix up drinks and serves them, admiring the fluidity of their movements, the somehow cheerful way in which they carried themselves across the bar serving whatever it was the customers asked for. 

He swipes his eyes all across the bar, taking in the variety of people coming and out every minute. They seemed to range from businessmen, to doctors, to normal people just wanting to have some fun on a Wednesday evening. His eye catches a clock ticking away right on top of a mini fridge behind the table and when he takes a look at the time his eyes widen in panic upon seeing the hour. The clock’s hands stared at him almost mockingly now. He makes a silent prayer, begging all the gods that exist that the clock is wrong and that the time isn't actually 1 am because Kun will surely have his head and he wasn't prepared to die anytime soon. 

“You look like you've seen a ghost,” Doyoung says, settling in front of him curiously — he allows himself to think they look a bit concerned too — as they clean a glass with a rag. “If this is because of the supposed poisoning, I thought I had made myself clear when I said I had no dark intentions.” They take a few minutes to examine his face. “Are you sick? Do I need to call an ambulance?”

Jungwoo only shakes his head with a huff. Falling asleep seemed just like the worst idea he had ever had, he’s not even sure how all that time had passed since he came here. He’s only here because it’s the only place his friends wouldn’t think of searching if they decided to come looking for him what with all his aversion to alcohol in any form, but he had only wanted to spend just a few hours alone with his thoughts, willing the screaming in his head caused by stress of the day to quiet down and then go home so Kun wouldn’t nag at him too much, but it seemed like his plans had all completely changed now.

“No, I just- Do you know what time is it?” He crossed his fingers under the table, hoping it wasn't as late — or early — as the clock made it seem. 

Doyoung checked the watch on their wrist quickly. 

“It's a quarter to twelve, why do you ask?” Jungwoo swore his world came crashing down when Doyoung spoke: He lived almost half an hour away and though he might make it on time if he left the bar now, he didn't want to hail a cab all by himself and risk something happening to him. 

“My friend will murder me if I don't appear before 1 am and I live almost an hour away,” Jungwoo whined, slumping against the table. Doyoung patted his head comfortingly

“I can drive you, if you want,” Doyoung spoke hesitantly, unsure as to where Jungwoo's boundaries were. “I have a motorbike, though.”

Jungwoo's head snapped up from the table, making them retract their hand in surprise. Jungwoo stared up at them for a moment, thinking, and Doyoung really wondered if he was going to slap them. 

“You really are the bad boy cliché from the movies,” Jungwoo said, finally. It seemed more like he was talking to himself, but that didn't stop Doyoung’s mouth from turning into a pout, arguing that just because they had a lot of piercings and tattoos and owned a motorbike didn't mean they were a  _ bad boy _ . Jungwoo didn't find that so hard to believe, but he simply smirked teasingly, if only because he really liked how Doyoung looked when they were pouting.

Just then, a really tall man appeared behind Doyoung, motioning Jungwoo to stay quiet. It was a really fun sight to witness, a giant human wrapping his arms around Doyoung so hard that Jungwoo was a little concerned he was going to snap them in half, and it was amusing to see Doyoung offer no resistance other than an exasperated sigh.

Jungwoo chatted with Johnny (the tall man who almost broke Doyoung) for a bit  while he waited patiently for Doyoung to change into his regular clothes — he  _ almost _ begged Doyoung to keep his work attire on, but then they came out of the back wearing a purple oversized hoodie and Jungwoo couldn't utter a single word because they looked downright adorable, and it was doing things to Jungwoo's poor fragile heart. 

Johnny sent him a cheeky grin, waving goodbye to them and Jungwoo wished the earth would swallow him once and for all and that the warmth spreading through his cheeks was just the weather inside the bar and not the embarrassment he felt for being teased by someone he had just met a few minutes ago. 

Doyoung gives Johnny one last hug, wishing them goodnight and Jungwoo wastes no time in bidding him farewell. He seemed like a nice man who Jungwoo would’ve loved to exchange pleasantries with if he wasn’t in a rush, but he hoped to see them again some day. 

They both walk hand in hand to the back of the building towards the parking lots, and if Jungwoo had spent the whole time resisting the urge to intertwine their hands, no one really had to know. 

Doyoung's motorcycle is pretty, to say the least, there are numerous cat stickers glued to the handles of the bike and there were numerous scribbles about Doyoung and bunnies which were mostly written by someone named Jeno. The name manages to ring a bell in Jungwoo's mind, although he's not exactly sure who it might be, probably one of Donghyuck’s many friends, so he chooses to save the thought for later, taking the helmet Doyoung is giving him and putting it on. He wants to ask about Doyoung’s helmet, but Doyoung is already lifting up the seat and picking up another helmet, safely fastening it as they hop on the bike. 

“Hop on,” they say, looking back at Jungwoo. “Put your arms around my waist and hold tight, I don’t think your friend would be too happy if you were to be interned at the hospital.” Jungwoo nods quietly, doing as asked. That’s the last thing they say before they're igniting the vehicle. Jungwoo can't help the tiny squeak that comes out of his mouth, the sound of the engine scaring him. He hasn't ridden a bike since he was a little kid and his uncle drove them to school on his motorcycle and even then, it was a short trip so he's not really used to being in one of them again. 

He feels Doyoung laugh reverberating against his chest and Jungwoo doesn't have it in himself to feign annoyance. 

The ride to his house doesn't seem as long as it usually, Jungwoo reasons it's because he actually enjoys spending time with Doyoung, even if he just met them a few hours ago. He hops down from the bike, slightly dizzy from the long ride, taking off his helmet and giving it back to Doyoung, who stares at him with a playful smile on his lips. He motions silently for Jungwoo to turn around, and Jungwoo turns just in time to see Ten peeking from behind the curtains, a little wide eyed with surprise evident in his features, with Kun behind him, who all but glares at Doyoung as if they were about to murder Jungwoo right in front of their faces. He scrunches up his nose in apology, more than used to both of  his best friends’ antics. 

“Thank you for the ride,” Jungwoo murmurs, cheeks dusting pink the longer Doyoung stares at his friends behind him, embarrassment rolling off him in waves — Deep down, he's thankful for his mortifying friends, sure that it's all done out of care for him, but sometimes he wishes they all were if only a bit more subtle about it. “I could've hailed a cab, you didn't need to.” Doyoung simply smiles at him, eyes shining with something Jungwoo can't pinpoint, as if there was something they weren't telling him, but Jungwoo lets it go because Doyoung is handing him their phone, expecting.

“Would you mind exchanging numbers? I’d love to talk to you more,” Doyoung grins shyly, and Jungwoo off handedly notes while he saves his number in Doyoung's mobile that they do kind of resemble a bunny, a very punk bunny, but one nonetheless. Jungwoo gives the phone back, expecting to hear the ping of a new notification before he remembers he left his phone back in his room. 

Doyoung smiles merrily at him, putting on their helmet again and blowing him a playful kiss that Jungwoo pretends to catch before Doyoung is driving off and Jungwoo is left alone in his porch. He takes a few minutes to breathe in the fresh air of the night, desperately wishing the ground would swallow him whole or for some kind of magic to happen that would made Kun not worry about him. He knew it was all in good faith, but he highly preferred being sacrificed in a demonic ritual than being the object of Kun’s nagging. 

His peace of mind doesn't last as much as he would've liked, though, because the front door is opening behind him and he can feel Kun’s eyes boring holes into his skull. At least Ten is more laid back about the whole ordeal, he trusts Jungwoo not to make any idiotic decisions, the arms wrapped around his waist being the way of showing he cares. 

“You shouldn't be coming home with strangers, what if he plans to kill you?” Kun says as a form of greeting and Jungwoo can't help the small smile that forms on his lips at the concern in his friend's voice. Out of three, he has always been sort of overprotective and even though he promised he would try to give them some space and freedom, that promise was long forgotten when Ten came to band practice absolutely hammered and sporting several hickies along the expanse of his neck. It wasn't anything  either of them hadn't seen before, but Kun had been absolutely scandalised and ever since that day, his protectiveness came back again. 

“ _ If _ they planned to murder me, they would've done so already and they wouldn't have driven me home.” Jungwoo spoke calmly, too tired to play fight with Kun. He felt Ten chuckle behind him, pressing a small kiss to the back of his neck before dragging them both inside. 

After they had both decided to end their conversation short in favour of going to sleep, he merrily says goodnight to Jungwoo, urging Kun to do the shame — he takes note of the slight pout the elder makes, though decides not to comment on it; it's better saving it for another occasion, he thinks, maybe to blackmail Kun or to simply tease him just to watch him get riled up and embarrassed. 

His thoughts drift back to Doyoung as he gets ready for bed, tugging on a pair of soft sweatpants that feel immensely better than the pair of tight skinny jeans he's forced to wear at concerts every day. Come to think of it, he realised Doyoung had never once mentioned his band, but he probably just wasn’t interested in crazy rock bands who threw teddy bears to their fans. Either way, Jungwoo picks up his phone and decides to send him a small text, at least to know they were still alive. 

**jungwoo:** hi doyoung!! i hope i don't come off as annoying or over protective or anything of the sort but please do text me when you get home so i know you're okay 

He waited a few moments for a response, sighing when he got none. He put his phone back on his nightstand, setting himself comfortably in his bed. He let sleep get the better of him, eyes closing on their own accord and all the tiredness from the day coming back to him in full force. He could vaguely distinguish the familiar ping of a notification coming from his phone, but he didn't quite have the energy to open his eyes and check it out and Jungwoo was forever grateful that tomorrow they had a free day and he could sleep in until the sun had all but risen high in the sky, letting sleep overcome him and hoping to have some very nice dreams.   
  


 

A few months had passed since their first encounter, Doyoung and Jungwoo were already past the stage of awkward meetings in a secluded café, Jungwoo had learned that Doyoung considered  themselves to be non binary just a couple of days after they had first met, Doyoung stating that they didn't want to be friends with someone that wouldn't support them and appreciate them for who they were (Jungwoo was brought to tears that day, but he refused to acknowledge it). Once Doyoung was assured that he didn't think any differently of him, they quickly became friends. They met almost every day and Jungwoo invited them to all if not most of their local concerts, because Jungwoo wanted them to see him play and because he wanted to spend as much time with the other as possible. 

During one of those meetings, while they were still preparing to go on stage for the usual soundcheck, Doyoung had told Jungwoo that they had been in a band too,  _ Heart Track _ , it was called. It wasn't anything serious, more like a way to have some fun during their high school days. They also played in the streets sometimes, in the subway station, in parks, something to give them a little extra money. They didn't necessarily  _ had  _ to have it, they all came from families that gained just a bit more than the average wage so money wasn't that much of a problem for them but saving money always comes in handy. Jungwoo wondered if they could've made it big too, if only they had continue to play together, what would've happened if Doyoung didn't work part time at the bar, if they hadn't met that time. But he figures he doesn't really care, because they were here now, sitting next to each other and talking comfortably despite how loud their friends were being. And maybe he wanted their relationship to bloom into something more than a friendship, but he figured there would always be time for that, at least in the near future. 

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](twitter.com/kyiasmassie)   
>  [curiouscat](curiouscat.me/babysouis)


End file.
